Currently, a game apparatus with which young users such as infants can go up and down, is developed, and installed in amusement grounds and parks. For example, the concrete game apparatus provided with slides and a plurality of stairs parts formed in a surface is disclosed in following patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Pat. App. Pub. No. 2000-116959).